


Call You Mine

by OrangeNight



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeNight/pseuds/OrangeNight
Summary: A few months ago, Yuan and Huanwen finally realized their mutual feelings for each other. Now they relish in their new and flourishing romance.Its a snowy winter night after a long day of work. They should both go to sleep, but Yuan has something else in mind.Edit: they’re canon now (ノ・∀・)ノ
Relationships: Chu Huanwen/Ji Yuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Since there was still no fic written about what is imo the best couple of the masterpiece that is ‘ Here u Are’, I decided to take the matter into own hands. 
> 
> There might still be a few spelling mistakes, that I will definitely still check upon, but I thought I shouldn’t keep you guys waiting. Because let’s be honest, DJun is already testing our patience enough, especially with this pair.
> 
> So, yeah.. enjoy this steamy piece of pure smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It’s a snowy winter night, but the appartement’s heating makes up for it.  
Yuan gets out of the shower, not more than a simple bathrobe covering his body, his hair still wet, water droplets trailing their way down his skin. He makes his way to the double bed he’s grown used to sleeping in, and the man he lays beside every night.

Huanwen’s gaze, that had been focused on the book in his hands the whole time, turns to face him. Yuan always feels a strange buzz go through him when huanwen stares at him so deeply, like nothing would make him look away. They both have grown bolder over the last few months, no longer scared of showing their yearning for each other. 

It’s pretty late by now. Huanwen still comes home from work an hour or two before sundown most weekdays, although it’s much better than before. Now he no longer despises the feeling of coming home. No, nowadays he longs for it. He watches the man with the cherry blossom shade of hair and deep bright blue eyes, reach his side of the bed. Sometimes he would do things that would shake Huanwen to his core.. like right now. He tries not to move as Yuan slowly climbs onto the bed, moving forward as his body slowly comes to sit on top of his. 

“Huanwen.”

His face does not seem to match his actions, blush covering his cheeks and ears, as he leans forward. He carefully takes the black framed glasses from Huanwen’s face, placing them on the bedside table next to them. Easing fully into his space, he slides his hands over the pyjamas covering the man’s chest. As their lips intertwine, Huanwen’s hands come to brush over the delicate skin of his face. Yuan tentatively slides his tongue against his bottom lip, telling him this isn’t just a goodnight’s kiss. 

While he slowly opens his mouth, granting him access, Yuan toys at the buttons of his pyjamas.  
As their tongues start sliding against each other, Huanwen feels shivers run through his entire body, heat building up inside him. When Yuan finishes struggling with the buttons of his shirt, he unravels the pale skin underneath, his hands now traveling to his pecks. He brushes his thumbs over his nipples softly, but hard enough to bring soft moans out of Huanwen’s mouth.

When it comes to bringing the atmosphere to a point of no return, Yuan tends to takes those first steps, boldness overpowering his shyness. Once the intentions are clear however, Huanwen no longer tries to hold back either, or is it Yuan’s actions making his entire ability to overthink disappear? 

His hands trail from Yuan’s face all the way down to his hips. He slowly slides his fingers underneath the bathrobe, as they come to grab the smooth and still slightly wet skin of his waist. The action making him realize he’s not wearing anything underneath, warm hands covering damp, chilly skin.

Yuan drowns in the feeling of Huanwen holding him oh so unswervingly as their kiss grows deeper, and he can’t resist his hips from bucking down into him. They both break the kiss, letting out a short breath from the sudden friction. As their gazes meet, Yuan observes the dilated pupils now so very focused on him, making his heart skip a beat and making heat pool into his stomach. He feels the pressure from Huanwen’s growing length through his pajamas, rubbing against his own.

“Yuan.”

Huanwen pushes him down onto him hard. He’s always patient and caring when it comes to this stuff, but that doesn’t keep him from showing what he wants, as well.

“Ah,” Yuan cheeks grows a shade of red as he trembles in his arms from the friction.  
“I n-need to t-tell you something.”  
Huanwen stills his hands, waiting for Yuan to tell him what’s on his mind. Yuan hesitates a bit, almost regretting what he said. He looks away as his hands clench in a loose fist against Huanwen’s stomach.

“I... I p-prepared in the b-b-bathroom a l-little”.  
As he grew more embarrassed, his stutter came back, ‘so uncool’, he thought to himself. 

The message though, arrives to Huanwen more than clear. He gulps and shifts uncomfortably underneath Yuan from the pressure building in his pants. Yuan notices he should probably do something to relieve that ache. 

So he moves his right hand down between them and slips it underneath the waistband of his boxers. Huanwen squeezes his eyelids shut, his lips pressed together, as he tries not to let any loud sounds escape his mouth. After half a minute of cupping him teasingly, Yuan pulls his pants and boxers down. 

“Are you cold?” He asks, as he starts with long, slow strokes along his length.  
“I..ah..should be the one asking..you that”, Huanwen responds while catching a few drops of water, falling on Yuan’s face from his damp hair, with trembling fingers.

He can’t say he doesn’t like it when Yuan puts all his attention on him like this, making him wonder what brought this on, but he loves seeing Yuan’s reactions when he’s the one touching him even more.  
So while he still has it together, he starts trailing Yuan’s inner thighs softly with his fingertips, having learned for that to be one of his most sensitive spots over time.

“Nhn..”  
Yuan looks so cute trying to keep his focus, he thinks. Encouraged by the sounds coming from his mouth, he teasingly palms his ass, fingers digging into the plump skin. Yuan can’t help but let out a soft moan this time, losing the balance he held on one of his arms. 

“I.. I c-cant do that if you touch me.. l-like that.”

“I don’t mind, I like this more.” 

Even though it looked like he couldn’t get any redder, Yuan’s cheeks and ears heat up even more hearing his confession.  
“W-Well, I want to touch you too. So let me.”

He can see the seriousness in Yuan’s face and knows better than to disregard his demand. It’s not like it’s the first time, but he’s still surprised when Yuan suddenly bows down, his lips wrapping around Huanwen’s length.

“You dont have to-ah.”

No further words make their way out as he finds himself drowning in the current feeling of his lover’s mouth around him. Huanwen desperately tries not to roll his hips, although Yuan’s hot tongue pressing against all the right places makes that very hard. It’s hot and wet and it feels incredible. After a while, Yuan goes back to focus on the tip of his cock, licking away the pre-cum, all of it making Huanwen curl his toes and clench the bed cheats with his hands. 

“Ahh, hmm it feels nh-... so good, Yuan.”  
The massive amount of pleasure would make him want to roll back his head, if the current sight wasn’t so captivating. How could someone so pure and tender-hearted look so devilishly sensual.

As he tries to hold back his climax a little longer, he focuses on the beautiful long lashes and the pink strands of hair covering the eyes of his gorgeous lover. His red shaded cheeks remind him of the unsureness he bared the first time, so with the strength that remains in his muscles he caresses Yuan’s cheek to hopefully keep him from feeling that way again. “I’m close, you should... ah- do it with your hand instead.”

Yuan looks up and meets his gaze, looking slightly flustered.  
“Why s-should I finish it with my hand?” You wouldn’t.”

Again, he found a way to phrase things the way Huanwen couldn’t disagree with. He says nothing as Yuan takes him in his mouth again, this time sucking him more deeply, harder, faster. Huanwen grits his teeth. Although the thought of it makes him a bit uncomfortable, he can’t keep his body from tensing up, his eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm hits intensely.

As soon as he regains his senses, Huanwen looks at Yuan, who’s mouth is still clearly filled with his release. Huanwen quickly grabs a tissue on their bedside table and puts it front of him.  
“Here.” 

Yuan spits out the warm fluid and wipes the remainders from the corners of his lips.  
“S-sorry.”  
“Why are you apologising?” Huanwen asks as he traces the side of his ear tenderly.  
“It felt incredible, thank you.”

An almost unnoticeable smile appears on Yuan’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed as Huanwen traces the underside of his lids with his thumb. Yuan drawns in his tenderness, grabbing his wide palm, hiding his face in it. His hands are always so warm, nothing comforts him more than Huanwen’s soft touch. 

“I love you, Huanwen.” 

Yuan lets himself drown in the lips that fall upon his instantly. He intertwines his fingers in the long, soft locks of Huanwen’s hair as he comes to sit in his lap. It makes Huanwen moan deep against his mouth, his hands reaching down between them to untie the knot of Yuan’s bathrobe. 

He immediately reaches for his chest right after, brushing over his nipples carefully. He watches all of Yuan’s captivating expressions, small breaths leaving his lips, until he can’t bear it anymore.

He swiftly bows down to cover one of the hardened nipples with his mouth, sucking as he keeps playing with the other one between his fingers. Then he presses his tongue flat against the nipple, bending it in every possible direction. 

“Huanwen!” 

The action has Yuan gripping the blue locks of hair tightly, his fingers digging into his scalp. A low sound escapes Huanwen’s throat and Yuan feels the vibrations of it against his own skin. The overwhelming sensation makes Yuan crave for more and he grabs both of their hardened cocks, rubbing them together, as he feels his own pre-cum leaking on his fingers. By god, he has been rock hard since he started sucking Huanwen’s dick.  
“Hey, nhn, it’s about you now, let me take care of that.” 

“Huanwen, I need..ahh, I-“  
“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you all.”  
He quickly places a soft peck upon Yuan’s nose.

Huanwen goes for the knob on the first shelf of the bedside table, grabbing the lube inside it. He takes off the bathrobe from Yuan’s now dry skin and squirts a small amount of lube onto his own fingertips.

“I-It’s strawberry flavoured..”  
Yuan notes, looking at the bottle, seeming lost in thought.  
“Yeah it is.”

Huanwen traces his entrance teasingly with the gloopy substance on his fingers, running circles along it, covering the whole area.  
“Nhn, why did you b-buy it?” 

Huanwen now squeezes a more generous amount of lube on his hands and slowly inserts a finger inside of him.  
“What would you like the reason to be?”  
He loves to tease his lover this way, curious about his fantasies, wanting to realise all of them.  
“I d-don’t k-know.."

Yuan’s hands tremble against his waist and Huanwen knows he should do something to relieve him quickly.

He takes Yuan into his arms and flops him onto the bed. He traces kisses from his chest all the way down to his bellybutton, his hands following along his curves. Yuan whimpers as more pre-cum drips onto his stomach. Huanwen grabs his soft thighs, pushing them up, as he takes a pillow and places it under Yuan’s bottom.  
" what are you.. "

His breath hitches when Huanwen places a kiss on his now wet and sticky entrance. All he can see is Huanwen’s eyes focusing on him, feeling the hotness of his breath against him. Yuan suddenly feels the warmth of a tongue sliding against his hole and he tries really hard to stave off his orgasm.

He starts to wonder how he’s going to get through this. Huanwen slides his tongue slightly inside him. Yuan cries out.  
“Huanwen, please.”  
It sounds so incredibly desperate and Huanwen understands he needs to stop teasing him.

His mouth moves to his cock as he replaces his tongue with his fingers. He quickly and easily adds a second finger and starts thrusting them inside of him, making his insides squelch, as his mouth follows the same movement along his length.  
“Ahh..Huanwen.. aahh!”

Yuan feels like he could burst any moment, but he doesn’t want this sensational feeling to end. Huanwen moves up and starts kissing him again. When Yuan feels Huanwen’s fingers reach his deeper insides and he knows he’s done for. 

Huanwen has come to know overtime precisely where his prostate is and exactly how to touch it. The rythm is intoxicating and Yuan screams in moans against his mouth as he comes hard, the white release covering his stomach as Huanwen keeps pumping his fingers in and out a few more times. 

"Did that feel good, sweetheart?"  
Huanwen whispers against his cheek while kissing it softly. Yuan merely responds in whimpers, still regaining his senses. 

He regains consciousness when he feels a tongue against his stomach, a warm feeling replacing the one of the cold, sticky fluid.

Huanwen flips them onto their side, his hands grabbing Yuan’s thigh, holding it up just slightly, as he slides his length between the smooth skin of his legs. He feels the tip between Yuan’s asscheeks, dangerously close to his entrance. He slowly pushes in and out between the softness of his thighs, his fingers grabbing them tightly to help the motion. They both moan deeply, Yuan feeling Huanwen’s length brush against his perineum. 

He thrusts a few more times until Yuan feels himself growing impatient. He turns as his hands reach up and push up against Huanwen’s chest firmly, making his back flop onto the mattress. Hovering over him once again, his hands reaching for the lube, this time squeezing the substance onto Huanwen’s length. 

Yuan uses one of his arms to hold himself up as he tries to position himself on top. Trembling from the anticipation, it’s hard for him to keep balance as he takes his length and places it against his entrance. Huanwen groans and can’t help but push his hips up a little, the tip slowly pushing into him. They both gasp. 

Yuan takes his time, slowly taking in more and more of him. All the while Huanwen’s breaths grow heavy with impatience, but he still gives his lover all the time he needs to adjust. 

When Yuan feels his whole length inside him, he starts rocking his hips, moving in a agonising rhythm, his hands flat on Huanwen’s chest to help him move. Huanwen feels himself losing it, having no access to any parts of his body, no places to kiss and devour him.

So he tugs at Yuan’s arms , which give out easily and Yuan moans hard as he feels Huanwen’s cock suddenly thrust deep inside him with the movement. Huanwen grabs his face and kisses him deep, his tongue pushing into his mouth as his hips thrust into him. 

Yuan cries out against his lips. Although Huanwen’s fingers feel incredible, but this is yet on another level. Its like they were made for each other, his length pressing against all the right places within with every movement. 

Huanwen’s hands move to his waist, gliding down until they’re on his bottom again. He uses the potential of this new position to make his lover’s pleasure reach yet another high. With his hands he angles him so he hopefully gets to his sweet spot. 

He thrust hard and deep and Yuan moans load but he knows he isn’t quite there yet. So he angles him yet a bit more as Yuan arches his back. When he pushes in this time he knows he’s hit the right spot. Yuan cries out and spills pre-cum on Huanwen’s stomach like no tomorrow, his cheeks hot and red.  
“Huanwen! Aah! Ah!”  
“Is that the right spot, mhm?”

He thrusts in again and again, calculating his movements to hit his prostate every single time. Yuan’s reactions telling him he’s doing it right. Tears flow down Yuan’s flushed cheeks as he keeps screaming out his lover’s name over and over with each press of Huanwen’s length against his deep insides. 

It feels out of this world, Huanwen feels it too. The hotness and wetness of Yuan’s walls clenching impossibly tight onto his cock with each and every thrust. 

Grabbing Yuan’s waist, he flips him onto his back so he’s back on top again, the movement making him pull out. Yuan looks at him eagerly, waiting for his next move. Huanwen grabs his thighs and pushes them up, making his back curve in a C-shape, revealing his dripping wet entrance to him. Gulping at the sight, he feels his face heat up. 

He needs to be inside him again, quick. He angles himself so that his tip presses against Yuan’s entrance. Then he thrusts in again. Yuan feels his vision turn blurry as his entire body trembles.

"Huanwen! Wait! Ah!"  
It feels electrifying and he knows he’s almost there. 

"Yuan, ah- I’m close-"  
He feels Huanwen slowly move out of him, probably intending to find another way for them to reach their high.

"Don’t pull out, stay inside me, please."  
It sounds so desperate and Huanwen doesn’t need to hear it twice, since he wants nothing else than lose himself inside his lover. He doesn’t need more than one thrust to reach his orgasm, his cum filling up Yuan’s insides.

The action makes Yuan lose it as well, his own release spilling onto his chest from the arched position as he moans and moans.

The grip on his legs loosens, all the strength in their bodies giving out and after pulling out, Huanwen comes to lay next to him.

As soon as he regains some energy, Yuan wiggles closer to him, nuzzling his neck. He feels hands run through his hair, caressing his scalp in a heartwarming motion, fingers tracing alongside the back of his ears. 

"One day you’ll make me lose my sanity, you know that right?"

Huanwen places the softest of kisses onto his forehead. Yuan chuckles.  
"Hey, it’s not like I was the only one not holding back."

"That’s exactly what I mean. You’re way too gorgeous, I can’t keep my hands of you."  
Yuan’s cheeks flush once again and he hides his face in Huanwen’s chest.  
"W-we should probably clean ourselves up"

He mainly means himself. Both outside and... well, inside. They’ve made quite the mess.

"Mhm, let me take care of you then."  
He feels Huanwen’s eyes bore into his as warm lips fall upon his once more. This time its painfully tender and he feels his own heart clench from the love that pours right into it.

As soon as it ends Yuan aches for it again, never wanting Huanwen to stop kissing him, holding him, devouring him. He wants it always, he wants it forever. Its everything he almost never knew he needed, and now he could never live on without it. He almost wants to cry, but he knows he shouldn’t, it would only make his lover worry.

"Hey, I’m never gonna be able to clean us up that way."  
Huanwen laughs against his lips and he turns to the bedside table to grab a few wet wipes. He starts cleaning Yuan’s chest first, in soft motions, and Yuan can’t help but look at the breathtakingly beautiful and tender man he still can’t believe loves him half as much as he does. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah."  


"There, all cleaned up."

Huanwen starts wiping his own stomach. In the meantime, Yuan realises he still needs to go back to the bathroom to take care of.. the rest. He gets up from the bed and Huanwen’s eyes look at him questioningly.

“I still need to clean up... you know.”

“Oh, right. I’m so sorry. Wait I’ll come to help-“

“No n-need”  
Yuan’s face heats up from embarrassment. They’ve done pretty intimate things but this might be a little much for now.

“Alright, but tell me if there’s any trouble, I don’t mind helping out at all..”  
He can see a sign of guilt on Huanwen’s face so he tries to reassure him with a smile.  
“Alright, I will, don’t worry”.

About ten minutes later Yuan comes out of the bathroom once again.  
“You alright?” Huanwen asks him immediately.

“How could I not be, you checked up on me every two minutes.”  
Huanwen chuckles.

“But really, is it okay?”

“I think I got most of it out, yeah.. "

Yuan makes his way to Huanwen sitting on the bed. 

"Alright, but you have to tell me if you feel any discomfort, you can even wake me up."

He wraps his arms around Yuan tightly as they flop onto the mattress together.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t open an eye after all we did, all the energy as left my body.”

They both laugh at that, savouring the feeling of their heated skin pressing against each other. Huanwen tugs the covers for them to lay on top of both their bodies. 

-

He can’t believe how lucky he is. 

To be able to lay next to the love of his life every night and morning, spend all of their days together, and no longer having to hold back these intense feelings. Now he can treasure the only thing he’s always wanted to treasure. 

And he will, he thinks, as the feeling of Yuan’s soft hair against his chest and his warm breath lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
